


Mills Home

by StonEvo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Feels, Foster Care, M/M, Orphans, Other, Past Abuse, Young
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonEvo/pseuds/StonEvo
Summary: Dean and Sam have once again landed themselves into a new home. But these one seems different, with each kid having a painful past just like them. And when the young co-parent, Castiel takes interest in the rebellious Dean, well things get interesting. However the past always seems to come back. Will these family be able to face it or fall apart trying. Foster AU.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
The only thing Dean ever liked about the system was the movement, it was the one thing he was used to, even when he wasn't a foster a kid.John always had them moving. Don't get him wrong, he hated moving but in his messed up life it was the only thing he could count one, well that and Sammy.At the moment Sammy was slumped over in his seat. Sammy’s head laid against the window and Dean couldn't help but smile as his brother drooled in his sleep. Sammy was always good at sleeping in cars, a fact Dean was never to proud of. However Dean was feeling a bit drowse himself, they had just spent the last four hour cramped in the back of clean rental car with there social worker Miss.Moseley.

Missouri Moseley was an interesting woman to say the least. She was also a darn good social worker. She had vowed to keep the winchester brothers together, as troubling as the two were, she had long ago realized that they were worse apart. The stories she had.

“ So Missouri what’s the deal with the new place?”

“ Boy I know full well I taught you some manners, want try again?” Dean couldn't help but turn a soft pick at the scolding.

“Sorry Ma’am. So Miss.Missouri what’s the deal with the new place.” Missouri smiled at Dean through the the rear-view mirror. Her heart had special place for these boys in it.

“Well it’s one of the last few decent place I can send the two of ya, at least together that is.” Missouri watched as Deans relaxed face slightly coiled, as his eyes showed a tinge of fear a boy his age should not have known.

“ But I won't be needing to find you two any new homes because your going to make these one work right?” Dean head rolled down, but it didn't matter, Missouri had already seen his lips twitch into that smirk of his. 

“ Boy you best get those ideas of yours out of that head and put that there smirk away.” Dean whipped his head up in surprise, his smirk turning into a full out grin. The car grew quite as Missouri returned all of her attention back to the road. A good five minute passed before Dean started his questioning again.

“Will we be expecting roommates?” Dean was always at crossroad when other foster kids or just kids were involved. Sometimes the home felt too much like overcrowded boys home and other times him and Sammy made great friends. More so on Sammys part then Deans though.

“ Nope no roommates, other than your brother.” Dean relaxed a bit more for a second, before realizing Missouri really hasn't answered his question.

“ What about any other kids?” Dean could sense her hesitation.  
“ Well she’s got a few I suppose.But im sure youll love it Dean. There a good group and Miss Mills is a good caregiver.” Dean was good at telling when someone was holding out on him, at right now Miss Missouri Moseley was definitely holding something back.

“ What aren't you telling Miss Missouri?” She once again looked in the rear-view mirror, copying the face Dean had at the beginning of their conversation.

“ Well lets just say that these kids Miss Mills take in, well that got similar problems as yours darling.”

“ What kind of problems.” Dean almost didn't want to here the answer, maybe because he already knew.

“ Lets just say family problems and leave at that okay Sugar.” Dean took a deep breath, before lean as far back into his seat as he could. This time the silence stayed and Dean was fine with that. He didn't have any more questions.


	2. Chapter 2: Nice to meet you

“Hey I said get down here, don’t make me come and get all of you. We have introductions to be made.” It took a second but the sound of doors opening and the of multiple people coming down was heard. At Least four kids came down the stairs and two more out of the kitchen, one holding a very quiet baby.

“Wait is these everyone? Where are the others?” ‘others!’ both boys thought together. The one holding the baby who had come from the kitchen stepped forward. She had red hair as well as a geeky kind of vibe. Dean already knew Sam and her would get along, with all there nerdiness. 

“ Well Cas ,Ann, Megan and Alex are all at work, Claire is out doing so form of sport and Garth is at SD&AR club.” Jody just nodded along as if it was normal. Dean tried to be as subtle as he tried to count on his fingers, apparently it was subtle enough.

“There's twelve of us total, 14 if we add you two and two more if we add adults. Of course there's also the occasional freeloader.” Spoke the Asian boy who had also came in with the redhead and baby. Now Sammy would definitely get along with these kid, Dean however did not see them being friends any time soon.

“ Kevin that was rude, i'm sorry Dean, Kevin has the tendency to think he’s the smartest person in the room sometimes.” Dean almost wanted to chuckle at Jody obvious mom glare and Kevin's scared witless face.

“ Can we hurry these up, unlike some people, I actually need to study if i'm going to pass my test.” This time the voice came from the stairs. All four had remained on the stairs looking down on everyone else in the room. There was a girl and a boy who looked a little bit younger than Sam, probably thirteen. Right below them were to much younger kids, another girl and boy. The boy was holding onto the girls arm like a lifeline.

“ Calm down, honey you'll do fine, and as long as you-”

“ Try your best you'll be proud of me, i know, i know but come on please.” Jody took a deep breath,and gave a small smile.

“ Okay then, why don’t you start us off.” The kids on the stairs finally descended, and the older girl walked up to both boys, shaking their hands rapidly.

“ Hi I’m Alicia, I’m thirteen, that boy over there is my twin brother. I like school and I dislike failing test. Can I please go now?” Once again Jody let out an exasperated sigh before nodding, and like that the girl was gone in a flash. The last thing they heard her say was “ It was nice to me two.” Before a door slammed.

“Hi, Im Max, Alicia’s twin brother and I like math and I dislike p.e” The boy shook both their hands, but unlike his sister, he decided to stay in the room. The Little girl dragged the little boy with dark auburn hair as she came towards them. She had blue eyes and was the perfect example of angelic.

“ Hello my name is Hael, Im six and three- fourths. These is my little blood brother, Alfie. But that’s not his real name his real name is-” Suddenly the little boy grew red, no longer cuddling into Hael’s arms he began to stomp his right foot.

“ ALFIE! You no the rules, use your words.” Dean watched as the boys stomping stopped and he became more relax. He looked at the ground ashamed.  
“ I sorwy mommy. I jus don't wanna them to know my name-name.” Hael and Alfie both looked like they were going to be balling soon, Dean didn't know but it was almost instinct. He dumped his bag behind him and knelt down in front of the two kids.

“ That’s fine with me, I think Alifie a fine name all on its own.” Sam joined in, Alfie expressed changed faster than anything Dean had ever seen, from heart wrenching tears to a heartwarming smile.

“ Willy, you mean it.” Dean nodded.

“ Yeah, It’s pretty unique, I’ve never met an Alfie.” The boy’s smile grew, if you could believe it. Deans own smile slipped on his face, to see his brother finally speak up.

“ Tank you verry much. I goin be four soon. I like my family and i don't like bullies.” Alfie leaned back into Hael arms, fitting perfectly back in.

“ I also like art and I dislike Jacks stinky dirty diapers.” A giggle escaped both her and Alfies mouth. The rest of the room couldn't help but smile. Max motioned for them to sit on the couch with Miss Missouri, who greeted them quietly.

“ Sup, names Charlie and these is the one with stinky diapers. Im 12, hes 1 and I like books and dislike reality. Jack here likes anything sweet but really dislikes the dark, but who doesn't.” Charlie directed an overly sweet smile towards Miss Jody who only signed. Dean and Sam could see why, these kids were a handful but She seemed to be able to handle it.

“Hello,Im Kevin, I think we’ve already been introduced.I like colleges and I dislike cartoons.” Yeah Dean was not going to get along with these one.

“ And I’m Jody, sorry for the weird introduction. I read a lot books about fostering before i started and after awhile it became a tradition. It’s your turns if you want to go. We at least ask for your names. But first I love my family and I dislike the mess they make.” Everyone’s eyes were on them now.

“ Hi i'm Sam, Sam Winchester and Im 14. I like writing and I dislike mmmh.” face turned a bit confused.

“ What did you say honey, don’t mumble.” Missouri said from the couch.

“ I said I don't like clowns.” It was quiet but everyone heard him. Now all eyes were on Dean. He let out long sigh before speaking.

“ Howdy I’m dean. I’m 16, I like Cars and I dislike the system. May we see are room now.”  
“ Dean manners!” Missouri stood up, she knew what was happening, what he was doing. He was putting on the persona.

“ Sorry Miss M, may we please see are rooms now.” Jody didn't even flinch.

“ Sure thing, Kevin, Max why don't you show Dean and Sam around.” And so it began.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3: And So It Goes 

They walked up the stairs quickly, Max and Kevin leading the way. When they got to to the top of the stairs it let out into a hallway with a bunch of doors, another hallway led off to the side of the stairs to only one door as well.

“Well first off there's nine doors, nine rooms. Two of which are bathrooms. There's a third bathroom downstairs that goes off from the library but we’ll so you guess downstairs later. The rest are rooms, you two just took our last one.” Max said leaning on the wall across from the stairs.

“ That room, down this hallway is the noisiest. Its Jack’s, Alfie’s and Cas’s room.” 

“ Technically Cas has his own apartment, that's just where he sleeps when he's here.” Kevin butted in. Max sent him a quick glare before focusing his attention back on the boys.

“ Yes, Kevin that is true.” Max paused and looked at Sam’s raised hand, confused himself, he awkwardly pointed at the new kid.

“ Um, how is it that these Cas is in the system but lives in an apartment?” Sam spoke up.

“ It’s because he’s not in the system.” 

“ What Kevin means is that Castiel is Eighteen. He aged out. He owes a lot to Jody so after he got out of the system he became something of a co-parent around here.” Max shrugged it off like it was no big thing but Dean could see there was more to it.  
“ Please, Castiel only helps out because about 28% of the kids here are blood-related.” ‘There it is’ Dean thought to himself.

“ Yes Kevin, Cas does have sibling hear, but you should know by now that he sees us all like family, blood or not.” Dean liked the sediment but there was good info to have.  
“ But who all is related here?” Max looked back at Dean a bit confused.

“ Well Alfie, Hael, Anne, and Cas are all sibling, at least they have the same dad. Jacks there nephew. Then there’s Alicia and I. But that's it blood wise.”

“ Don't forget about Gabriel, he’s the freeloader I was talking about. He’s only sixteen and he’s already drinking beer and doing drugs and he’s even had. . . S-E-X . . . with a prostitute too.” Kevin ended his little rant quietly. Dean smirked at the kids' innocence.

“ Where did you hear that?” Max asked to dumbfound.

 

“ Charlie told me.” Max let out an exasperated sigh, running his hand down his face. Sam thought it was ironic, how Kevin did not consider these people family when they sure acted liked one.

“ *sigh* Just… whatever. Let’s just finish these and I can go back to watching magic mike.” Max walked off, not even bothering to see if the rest followed.

“ Across from Cas’s, Jack’s and Alfie’s room is Hael’s and Anna’s. They're both pretty quiet, but it smells like a perfume shop in there. This is Megs and Charlie's room, it might look like there satanist but don't worry. It’s just Meg. Further down the hall, we go is mine and Alicia’s room on right and-”

“ Hay tour guide is a little quieter, some of us are studying.” Alicia's voice was heard once again, but these time more agitated. Max rolled his eyes and continued on.

“ And on your left is Alex’s and Claire's. Alex is pretty normal, Claire, however, is going through these rebel phase so expect loud voice and angst from her.” At Alex’s and Claire's room they came at a crossroad. Each hallway ending with one door. Max pointed left of them.

“ That’s mine and Garth's room,” Kevin spoke up. After that, they walked down the hallway that was across from Alex’s and Claire’s room.

“ And these are your guy's room. That will be the end of the tour, for now, I'll let you guys settle in. Will show you downstairs after dinner.” Kevin seemed like he wanted to protest but Max grabbed him by the caller and pulled him out. Dean and Sam looked around the spacious room, with two beds, two dressers and one window. Talk about home sweet home.


End file.
